This renewal application requests funds to continue a Program for graduate training in Immunology and Pathogenesis. Four predoctoral positions are requested. The majority of the faculty members in the Training Program are centered in the Department of Microbiology and Immunology, but this has been expanded to include training opportunities in areas of Immunology and Pathogenesis that are integral to lipid sciences and inflammation, cancer biology, biochemistry, genomics and aging. The goal of the training program is to prepare trainees for productive careers in academia, industry, or other science-related careers. This long standing T32 Program in Immunology and Pathogenesis has clear strengths that enhance predoctoral training, including: 1) innovative mechanisms such as the Trainee Career Development Workshops which enhance and add value to graduate training above that which is normally found in a graduate program, 2) a diverse training faculty which draws from a number of research programs throughout the Institution, 3) a flexible mechanism to expand the pool of available Training Faculty and outstanding Trainees, in order to respond to new collaborative training opportunities, 4) a history of success and new initiatives in the recruitment of URM students. The success of the Training Program is evidenced by the very strong publication record and very high quality of their subsequent postdoctoral and career positions.